The present invention relates to a material-saving process for fabricating mixed crystals and, in particular, III-V semiconductors, in which at least one component of the composition of the mixed crystal is transferred from a source into a vapourphase containing hydrogen and cloride compounds and mixed with the component or the other components of the composition of the mixed crystal, transported to a substrate and precipitated on the substrate.